


Someone's Angel

by Control_Alt_Delete



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley POV, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, dramatic crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Control_Alt_Delete/pseuds/Control_Alt_Delete
Summary: Aziraphale falls in love, but not with Crowley





	Someone's Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong. I'm a huge fan of the Azi/Crowley ship, but i keep getting these what-ifs [my muse is constantly drunk and sleep deprived]. This is partly because I chanced upon Nephilims while reading the Encyclopedia of Angels, so i thought... why not? 
> 
> Inspired by "You're Someone's Angel Now" by Kristan Lozaga. Listen to it here  
> https://www.soundclick.com/bands3/default.cfm?bandID=1380188

_‘Cause every time you look into my eyes I’m hoping you could see what my lips can’t speak right; Down on my knees at night and all I ever pray is that someday somehow you’d realize that for every day I see you here, everything feels right—But you’re someone’s angel now and can never be mine._

I don’t remember heaven much, but I remember how it hurts to fall. 

I shouldn’t be bothered by this, I mean, this doesn’t even hold the right to be compared to falling from Grace. I am a demon, and I thrive in pain and suffering. A tolerance and fondness for it comes with the job description, so you have to understand my internal shock when it felt as if a spike was pushed through my guts. I kept my cool, it’s all controlled. I’m good at hiding, better than you ever will be. I mean I… I was a good friend, wasn’t I? I smiled, I nodded, and I casually drank the rest of my whiskey as you introduced her to me. I smiled when I shook her hand, and you smiled at that too. I’m happy for you y’know, Aziraphale… That’s—there’s nothing to worry about, Aziraph… Azih— 

I’m happy. ‘Really am. Never thought you had it in you, to be honest.  


It hurt though. It hurt when she kissed your cheek. It hurt when you held her hand. Didn’t know what to do with mine so I just kept pouring myself another glass.  


“You horny bastard,” I said with a smile brimming with malice. You both blushed. You paused mid-sip and looked at me all shocked, and then you turned to her with that nervous apologetic smile.  


“Well it’s a little more than that, really,” she replied for you both. She has those eyes that nicely challenges people to test her. They glinted with strength and protection while you glanced back and forth from me to her, internally panicking as usual, and obviously trying to weigh the odds and read the situation.  


“Hmm… I bet,” I replied, looking at you before drinking some more. My face hurt from smiling. It’s as if it’s all I can do whenever I look up from my plate and catch you looking at me.  


~~~  


“Thank you… for the lift.” You sat on your usual seat now, at the front. You kept fiddling with something shiny in your hand. I ignored the itch to look at it.  


Kept my eyes on the road. I didn’t mind. She didn’t live that far. You still looked at me so I nodded in response. You let out what sounded like a sigh of relief as you smiled. I honestly didn’t feel like talking so I pressed the button on the dashboard player.  


_So easy_  
All you have to do is  
Fall in love  
Play the game  
Everybody play the game  


“Shit.” I hissed under my breath, gritting my teeth. I put my foot on the gas.  


“Sorry?”  


“Nothing.” Damn stupid Bentley. The instrumental part drifted through as we drove past intersection after intersection, red lights turned into mere demonic winks that barely flashed against my glasses. I felt the flames surge through me, and if there was a puppy on the road I’d go out of my way to run it over. _Sometimes you just have to snap and let go. Sometimes you just have to be a little bit destr—_  


“Stop the car.”  


“Hm?” I held the wheel so tight my knuckles were turning white.  


“Stop it.” There was obvious fear in your voice. How fast was I going? Your hands were holding onto the dashboard. I looked at the speedometer. I’ve gone past the maximum and the pin kept turning... Pointing to low again, still accelerating…


End file.
